


Selfish

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Inigo gets jealous when he sees Chrom comforting you.





	Selfish

A frustrated grunt that sounds more like a growl falls from your lips as you furiously swing your training sword in the air. You've worked up quite a sweat, your movements lacking their usual finesse and instead are laced with sharp and mindless rage. With tightly clenched teeth and a strong grip that makes your knuckles turn white, you continue swinging the sword in your hand. At this point, it's plainly obvious that you aren't training but rather venting out whatever horrible feeling weighed heavily at your heart.

"Careful with that. You might end up hurting yourself," a voice gently warns you from behind, and the newcomer's company helps clear your mind for a moment.

Loosening your hold, you allow the training sword to rest at your side as you turn around to face the brave soul who decided to approach you in your dishevelled state. With heaving breaths, you acknowledge the commander's presence, "Lord Chrom..."

The young man tilts his head to the side, a sympathetic shine in his eyes as though inviting you to a conversation. Your eyelids fall shut, and you take a deep breath. Slowly, you bring yourself to answer Chrom's unasked question that lingers in the air, "It's Inigo."

"Ah," the prince nods and makes a sound of understanding like that's all he needed to know.

No longer bothering to keep up with appearances, you haphazardly drop the training weapon. It makes a dull thud as it lands on the ground, and you follow close behind it and decide to flop down onto the ground as well to catch your breath. Chrom joins you soon afterwards, sitting beside your figure and giving you more than enough time to get comfortable and collect your thoughts.

"Am I just not good enough...?" Your question comes out soft as it's carried by the wind, your eyes staring off into the distance when you remember having caught sight of Inigo try chatting up women left and right again. You knew what you were getting into when you entered a relationship with him, but his old habits still ended up bothering you despite your efforts to ignore them.

Chrom hums in disagreement, "I don't think that's it at all. You know what he's like..."

"I know," you sigh heavily in defeat. "It's not that I'm doubting his feelings for me or anything, but it just...leaves a bad feeling in my mouth every time he's off flirting with women instead of spending time with me. I try to give him his own space and let him do what he wants, but... but..."

The prince's smile grows soft, and he places a friendly hand on your shoulder to console you. It's a kind gesture, and it's what you need at the moment instead of what you were previously doing with the training sword. You bring your walls down for a moment, not minding it at all if your trusted commander and friend sees you in such a vulnerable and self-doubting state. You lean against Chrom's bare shoulder and close your eyes, trying to keep your heart from breaking from Inigo's flirtatious antics.

As if on cue, Inigo returns to camp after being rejected once again, and his eyes search for you. He manages to spot you a fair distance away but ends up stopping in his tracks when he sees you're not alone. You're leaning against Chrom's side, the commander's arm around your shoulders, and it looks like the both of you are deep in a very important conversation. Fighting down the unease that rises in his chest, Inigo huffs before turning around to head back towards his tent instead, his footsteps slow and heavy with his shoulders hanging in defeat. He sniffles quietly to himself and wipes at his eyes with his arm before anybody can see.

Later that evening, you happen to cross paths with Inigo just as you're about to enter your tent. You haven't seen him all day, so it's a relief to you have been able to see him again. A smile graces your lips, but the mercenary's expression looks almost sour which makes you tilt your head in confusion. If anybody should be in a bad mood, it should be you, after all. But you know that pettiness and jealousy will get you nowhere, so you try to keep an open and teasing attitude.

"Off to flirt with women again?" You try to ask lightly, but the disappointment and hurt still makes its way into your voice. Usually, Inigo would respond with a laugh and go on and on about how you're the only one for him, so when he instead huffs in irritation, it throws you off.

"Why? Are you that eager to have me go off so that you can get all buddy-buddy with Chrom?" Inigo shoots back, and he inwardly cringes at his own hostility.

"What?" The mention of Chrom seems completely out of left field, and you scrunch your eyebrows as you try to understand. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you this afternoon," Inigo explains. "You were all cuddled up with Chrom, all giggly and everything! But I get it. After all, what good am I compared to the Exalt himself?"

"Afternoon...?" You repeat as you go through the events of your day. When you remember the time you spent with Chrom, you let out a small exclamation of understanding. "Oh, that! You mean when he was comforting me when I was upset at how you went off to flirt with women again?"

Although it wasn't your intention, you end up sounding accusing, and it makes Inigo flinch. A second later, shame creeps up onto his features as he drops his gaze. Of course you have every right to be upset with him. It isn't fair if he were to go out chasing other women while getting jealous himself if he were to see you being close to someone else.

The mercenary sighs in defeat, rubbing the back of his neck. "...Maybe it'd be better if we properly talked this out."

"Agreed," you answer with your own heavy sigh but otherwise relaxing now that the tension has dissipated. With a nod of your head, you gesture towards the flap of your tent. "We can talk it over while inside. It's far too cold out."

Inigo nods his head, opening the flap for you to go in first. It's a bit awkward, but you hope that this is something that the two of you will overcome in your relationship and hopefully deepen your bond.


End file.
